


Jealous Sky

by Dayglo



Series: Connect. Disconnect. [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Song-inspired, but only sort of, fallout from CA:WS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayglo/pseuds/Dayglo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif remembers Thor.</p>
<p>They had grown up together, trained together, fought together.  He had been a staunch supporter of her, always.  In turn, she had been his unshakeable ally.  She had always assumed one day, they would marry.  She had been in no hurry, they had hundreds of years left, after all.  They were young, they had time.</p>
<p>She'd been so very wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the events of Captain America:Winter Soldier, everything changes.  For everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Sky

_I never made promises lightly_

_And there have been some that I've broken_

_But I swear in the days still left_

_We'll walk in fields of gold_

 

Sif hurried into the room.  Heimdall had called for her, claiming to bear urgent news.  "Brother, you summoned me?"

"Something has happened on Midgard."

Sif strode forward, reaching him in two steps "What?"

"The group that assisted in your recapture of Lorelei..."

"S.H.I.E.L.D., yes, what of it?"

"It is gone."

She started.  "That is not possible."

Heimdall shook his head.  "Yet it is true; it has been fractured and torn asunder from within."

"What of Thor?"

"He heads back to New York to assist his fellows."

Sif paused, remembering Lorelei's words.  Did she really want to know the answer?  "And the mortal?"

"She is preparing to follow."

Heimdall didn't need to turn around to see her flinch.

*

Sif remembers Thor.

They had grown up together, trained together, fought together.  He had been a staunch supporter of her, always.  In turn, she had been his unshakeable ally.  She had always assumed one day, they would marry.  She had been in no hurry, they had hundreds of years left, after all.  They were young, they had time.

She'd been so very wrong.

She does not understand his fascination with Midgard, his devotion to the realm.  Thor, who should be King of Asgard, would rather be a nameless warrior in a far away land.

She wonders if she ever knew him at all.

*

He arrived, amongst pomp and fanfare, whirling in all blond hair and red cape.  Sif was waiting in the great hall with Odin, to hear what was happening on Midgard.  She couldn't quite suppress a grin when Thor strode into the hall.  She supposed it made up for Odin's stern welcome.  She couldn't help but frown, a little.  The Allfather's temperament had been...odd, of late.

Thor stopped before the throne, bending low.  "Hail, Father."  He nodded to her, "Lady Sif". 

She allowed herself a small smile to him before Odin spoke.  "I understand you bring news of Midgard.  What could have happened that is of such grand importance that you are willing to return home, even for a short time?"

Neither Sif nor Thor could stop their frowns.  Sif had been under the impression that the two had parted on better terms than this.  Apparently, so had Thor.  Now more hesitant, he stepped forward only slightly.  "I come to beg of assistance, Father.  There has been a calamity on Midgard, and my friends could make much use of some help from friendly forces."

Odin appeared unmoved.  "As I understand it, Midgard has its own forces to defend it now, you and your _Avengers_."

Thor spared a quick glance at Sif, who appeared as confused as he, then returned his attention to his father.  "Aye, they do, but this deception has spread too far, and is too deep.  We are unable to handle it on our own.  The longer it takes us to help, the more lives may be lost."

The Allfather frowned.  "Be that as it may, it remains not our battle.  It is a Midgardian matter; let them deal with it as they see fit.  If you insist on involving yourself in their affairs, I will not stop you, but I cannot ask others to follow you."

Sif stepped forward.  "I will assist in any manner possible."

Thor grinned, wide and relieved, then stepped forward to clap her on the back and pull her into an embrace.  He released her.  "Most excellent.  My Jane was correct in assuring me it would be wise to seek help here, amongst my oldest friends."

Sif flinched.

 

_Many years have passed since_

_Those summer days_

_Among the fields of barley_

**Author's Note:**

> Story title and song lyrics at the beginning and end are from Fields of Gold by Sting. However, this fic is inspired by Eva Cassidy's haunting cover of the song.


End file.
